1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical apparatus and method for minimizing infections with aerobic pathogens of an area being operated on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many infections in patients are contracted during surgical procedures. The surgeons, nurses and other personnel may take some precautionary steps but they are typically not enough to keep bacteria and other organisms away from the open wounds.
Several surgical apparatuses and methods have been developed in the past using different mechanisms to provide air flow in the vicinity of an area to be protected. None of them, however, includes an apparatus that maintains laminar airflow away from the protected area to minimize infection probabilities by aerobic pathogens around the area of surgery.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,238 issued to Edward Rich, Jr. on Oct. 5, 1971 for a wound infection prevention device. Rich's patented invention includes a cellular-foam plastic pad encased by a plastic sheet and to which air pressure is fed. The user cuts a hole in the center of the device so that the surgeon can then operate on the patient. In Rich's patented invention the air is directed to the wound, which makes more difficult the surgeon's work.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,318 issued to Schoolman on Jun. 26, 1990 for a vacuum barrier. Schoolman's patented invention is a protective apparatus for preventing the exchange of harmful substances between an area isolated by the apparatus and the environment for use in medical, laboratory, and industrial application and includes a shield, a vacuum barrier, and an adjustable support frame. The apparatus further includes a vacuum source connected to the physical shield to draw air containing solid and liquid matter entrained in the air. Schoolman's patented invention intends to provide protection for persons in proximity to harmful substances such as aerosols produced by surgical procedures at a surgical incision on a patient infected with the AIDS virus or the like.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,857 issued to Schrading on Oct. 9, 1973 for a surgical drape. The patented Schrading's surgical drape includes a an operative area and the fenestrations therein, comprising a fibrous base sheet, a fluid impervious plastic film covering said primary operative area, and an open celled fluid absorbent foam material overlying the plastic film. A reduced air pressure source is connected to suction for removing fluid absorbed in the foam material.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,719 issued to Mayer on Jun. 30, 1981 for an apparatus and method for providing an aseptic surgical environment. In Mayer's patented invention the patient to be operated on is first wrapped with a plastic film sheet, which is adhesively sealed to the patient's body remote from an operating area on the body, and is also sealed against an incision site on the body at the operating area. A sterilized atmosphere is provided beneath the film sheet for contacting the patient's skin. Another sterilized atmosphere is provided within a region substantially adjacent the body including the incision site. The surgeon cuts through the film sheet and into the patient's body.
However, these related references differ from the present invention because they lack a flexible drape assembly of the present invention surrounds the area being operated producing an air flow traveling from the plane of the area being protected to. Also, the present invention includes two sheet members joined to each other and define an internal cavity with a plurality of through outlet openings in the upper sheet member. The present invention provides for a non-preferential flow of filtered air away from the plane of the protected area. One of the sheets is adhered to the patient' The present invention also includes a suction assembly mounted in the proximity of the area being operated on so the airflow circulates from the drape assembly into the surgical room lamp, the user's garment and/or cuff, where a suction assembly is mounted, so the airflow circulates from the drape assembly into the suction assembly is mounted.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.